King 2 Hearts
by jeje100607
Summary: Jung Yunho harus membuat keputusan tentang siapa yang lebih ia cintai dari kedua orang yang berwajah sama tapi memiliki hati yang berbeda. Dan yang membuat Yunho bertambah galau adalah karena keduanya dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin dan sama-sama mencintainya. "Kau adalah seorang Raja di dua hati yang berbeda, Yunho. tapi kau hanya memiliki satu hati". Yunjae Story. UPDATE!
1. prolog

**King 2 Hearts**

**Genre :** Drama, Romance, Hurt

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Yeora and others

**Author :** Me

**Warning : Boys love, cerita cengeng, ide pasaran, menyebabkan kantuk dan tidak baik untuk ibu hamil.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunjae fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**King 2 Hearts**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary : Cerita tentang kegalauan seorang Jung Yunho yang menjatuhkan hati kepada dua orang, dan tak tahu harus memilih untuk meninggalkan yang lain.

**Prolog**

"Saya Jung Yunho, bersaksi di hadapan Tuhan, di dalam tempat yang suci ini, untuk selalu menjaga, bersama, dan mencintai Kim Yeora sebagai seorang suami"

Janji cinta itu diucapkan oleh seorang pria yang memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam, dengan tegas dan tersenyum pada seorang wanita yang berada didepannya.

Wanita itu balas tersenyum, tanpa ragu wanita itu pun membalas janji yang sama seperti Yunho tadi.

"Dengan ini kalian telah sah menjadi suami istri" Kata sang Pastor yang berdiri didepan altar. Seketika itu juga para tamu yang datang bertepuk tangan, tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kalian akan bulan madu ke Spanyol selama 3 hari lalu ke Prancis selama 2 hari?" Tanya seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk yang merupakan teman sang pengantin wanita.

Yeora tersenyum, gadis berbibir tipis itu terlihat begitu bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari istimewah yang sudah ia tunggu selama beberapa bulan. Menikah dengan pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Wah aku iri" Wanita bernama hana itu menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan. Saat ini acara resepsi belum usai, dan masih banyak tamu yang baru datang.

Yeora di ungsikan oleh sahabatnya kepojok taman yang tak terlalu ramai, meninggalkan Yunho yang sibuk menyalami para tamu yang datang.

"Makanya kau cepat menyusul" Yeora memukul bahu hana pelan, membuat wanita itu sedikit cemberut.

"Yah kau doakan saja supaya aku cepat kurus jadi bisa mendapatkan seorang pria. Haha" Katanya. Mereka kembali larut dalam canda tawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, _Bro_! Akhirnya kau menikah juga" Kata seorang pria berwajah chubby pada Yunho yang sedang meminum lemon tea-nya.

Yunho tersenyum, ia sengaja mengundang sahabatnya itu dari Amerika hanya untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahannya.

"Kapan kau akan menyusul?" Tanya Yunho. Yoochun mengambil satu gelas minuman yang dibawa oleh pelayan, yang kebetulan lewat di sebelah mereka.

"Kapan-kapan. Atau aku bisa menikah dengan anakmu. Haha" Pria itu berlelucon, membuat Yunho meninju pelan perutnya.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Yeora datang sambil mengangkat gaun berwarna putihnya. Menghampiri sang suami dan orang yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat Yunho.

"Hai" Sapa Yeora sambil mengecup pipi pria itu.

"_Annyeong_, Yoochun sshi" Kali ini giliran Yoochun yang ia sapa. Wanita itu begitu cantik malam ini, dengan baju pengantin yang begitu cocok ditubuhnya, dan Yunho tentu menyukai itu.

"_Annyeong_, Nyonya Jung" Balas Yoochun sedikit menggoda. Yeora tersipu atas panggilan itu sedang Yunho tertawa melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara resepsi pernikahan itu selesai, pasangan pengantin baru itu langsung mengganti baju dan pergi ke bandara untuk langsung terbang ke spanyol menjalani bulan madu mereka.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada didalam pesawat, menunggu untuk lepas landas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Yunho sudah terlihat mengantuk, sedangkan Yeora masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

'_Mianhae, Nunna_. Aku tidak bisa datang hari ini, banyak pasien yang membutuhkan bantuanku'

'Tak apa, Jae. Kita bisa bertemu setelah kami pulang bulan madu'

'Baiklah. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian'

'_Gomawo_. Ah pesawatnya akan segera lepas landas. _Bye_'

**Pik..**

Yeora mematikan ponselnya setelah pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat akan segera lepas landas.

Wanita itu menoleh lalu mendapati wajah damai suaminya yang terlelap. Hatinya bergetar. Akhirnya ia bisa menikah dengan Yunho, pria yang sudah ia cintai sejak kuliah.

Yunho merupakan _sunbae_-nya di kampus, takdir yang membuat mereka dekat dan takdir pula yang membuat mereka sampai pada tahap ini, pernikahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam saat Jaejoong tiba di rumahnya. Ia membawa kunci cadangan jadi tak akan merepotkan orang rumah. Ibunya sedang ke korea menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya dan di rumah hanya ada maid yang pastinya sudah terlelap. Dan lagi, pulang tengah malam sudah menjadi rutinitas kesehariannya. Pekerjaan sebagai seorang perawat membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra.

Ia naik kelantai atas untuk menuju kamarnya, lalu melempar tas dan sepatu kesembarang tempat. Ia tidak peduli. Matanya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi dan ia bisa merapihkannya besok.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur, tanpa mandi atau bahkan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia sudah jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan paginya Jaejoong bangun pukul 7. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, wajah dan tubuhnya sudah lebih segar, keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

Ia berdiri didepan kaca hias, tersenyum manis seperti kebiasaannya sebagai penyemangat hari.

**Drrtt..drrt..**

Handphone miliknya yang berada di dalam tas yang semalam ia lempar bergetar. Jaejoong mengambil handphone itu lalu membaca pesan yang masuk.

'Jaejoongie, _Oka-chan_ akan kembali siang ini. _Nunna_-mu sudah pergi bulan madu'

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu membalas pesan dari ibunya itu.

'Aku bekerja pukul 10, jika kau sudah tiba dirumah, tolong hubungi aku'

Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya keatas meja, setelah membalas pesan dari ibunya. Ia harus cepat berpakaian lalu sarapan. Sebelum bekerja ia harus menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jejung-kun~" Seseorang melambai pada Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba di taman. Pria itu tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati orang tadi.

"_Gomen ne_, aku terlambat" Kata Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Orang yang Jaejoong temui itu bernama Changmin, teman 1 jurusannya di kampus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa aku mengganggu waktu bekerjamu?" Tanya Changmin memasang wajah menyesal pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku bekerja pukul 10, masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi"

Changmin tersenyum, ia merogoh saku mantel yang ia pakai, mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kotak. Ia lalu memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang ada di Australia dan aku akan pergi besok" Jelas Changmin. Sebenarnya itu tujuannya mengajak Jaejoong bertemu di taman, memberitahu tentang kepergiannya juga untuk memberikan hadiah kepada pria manis itu.

"Lalu?" Jaejoong mengangkat kotak yang tadi diberikan Changmin.

"Bukalah"

Jaejoong menuruti perkataan Changmin, membuka kotak itu secara perlahan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat isi dari kotak itu.

"Cincin?" Jaejoong memandang Changmin meminta penjelasan. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum malu.

"Itu adalah pengikat untukmu, jejung-kun. Agar kau tak melupakanku" Jawabnya malu. Jaejoong mengerjap berulang kali.

Jaejoong tahu jika pria dihadapannya itu selalu mendekatinya, ketika dikelas, di perpustakaan atau di taman kampus. Awalnya ia merasa risih dengan semua itu karena Jaejoong tipe penyendiri, tapi kehadiran Changmin selalu membuat waktu bersantainya berkurang.

Mereka sering makan bersama, mencari bahan kuliah bersama, atau bahkan pergi bersama saat hari libur, tapi Jaejoong tidak menyangka kalau Changmin menyukainya.

"_A-aishiteru_, Jejung-kun" Dan pernyataan Changmin itu membuatnya yakin, pria tinggi itu memang menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berdiri didalam kereta bawah tanah. Hari ini kereta begitu penuh hingga tak ada 1 tempat duduk untuknya. Ia memeluk sebuah tiang, menyandarkan wajahnya pada benda yang terasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Ia berguncang sedikit akibat pergerakan kereta, mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperhatikan sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya.

'Kami resmi berpacaran. Ya, aku mempunyai seorang kekasih' Jaejoong tersenyum karena perkataan hatinya.

Ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan Changmin tadi.

'5 bulan lagi aku akan kembali ke jepang, kau harus menungguku ya' Kata Changmin sambil tersenyum senang. Ia bahagia sekali Jaejoong mau menerimanya. Sudah lama ia menyukai pria itu. Ia kira Jaejoong pria normal, tapi diawal pertemanan mereka, Jaejoong mengatakan tentang kehidupan seksualnya dan kenyataan itu yang membuatnya terus mengejar Jaejoong, ternyata pekerjaannya tak sia-sia.

Jaejoong tersenyum, semoga ia bisa menjaga hatinya untuk Changmin, sampai pria itu kembali ke jepang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah hari kelima Yunho dan Yeora menghabiskan bulan madu mereka, dan pada siang ini mereka akan kembali kekorea.

Yeora merapihkan baju-baju yang mereka bawa kedalam koper, tak lupa oleh-oleh yang ia beli untuk semua orang yang dekat dengan mereka, dimasukkan kedalam tas yang baru mereka beli.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah wanita cantik itu. Ia bahagia selama menjalani bulan madu bersama suaminya. Banyak hal-hal yang tak terlupakan, dan ia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan semua itu.

**Ceklek..**

Yunho keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, memakai bathrope hotel yang berwarna putih. Rambutnya agak lembab sehabis keramas tadi, rasanya tubuhnya terasa ringan.

"Kau sedang apa, _Yeobo_?" Tanya Yunho. Ia berdiri didepan meja hias, menyisir rambutnya yang masih agak basah. Ia sudah mengeringkannya dengan handuk dikamar mandi.

"Merapihkan pakaian yang akan kita bawa pulang" Yeora menjawab tanpa melihat Yunho, sedang pria itu pun sama, sibuk dengan acara menyisirnya.

"Jika Omoni bertanya apa kau meminum obat itu, kau harus bilang iya. Enak saja dia, memangnya kau hewan yang bisa cepat hamil" Yunho memang kesal dengan ibunya itu, jelas-jelas wanita usia pertengahan 50 itu memaksa Yeora agar cepat hamil dengan memberikan obat penyubur kandungan.

"Maksud Umma kan baik, Yun. Beliau sudah tua dan ingin cepat punya cucu" Kata Yeora menimpali. Ia merasa lucu dengan kekesalan Yunho itu.

Ia berjalan kearah Yunho, memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati bulan madu ini dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Tanya Yeora sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Yunho tersenyum, istrinya ini pintar sekali mengalihkan emosinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernikahan Yunho dan Yeora tanpa terasa sudah menginjak bulan ketiga. Mereka menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka dengan bahagia. Meski ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil, semua itu hanya pemanis hubungan mereka.

Saat ini Yunho akan pergi kekantor. Sesudah sarapan sang istri menghilang di pintu kamar dan setelah 10 menit belum juga kembali. Yunho menjadi cemas, ia pun menyusul Yeora yang tak kunjung datang.

"_Chagya~_" Yunho memasuki kamar, memanggil Yeora tapi tak ada jawaban dari wanita itu. Yunho panik. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan istrinya tergeletak diatas lantai marmer tempat itu.

"Yeora ah" Yunho langsung menggendong Yeora, membawa istrinya masuk kedalam mobil lalu pergi menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan istri saya, _Uisa-nim_?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah Khawatir. Nafasnya memburu, ia tak sabar menunggu dokter memeriksa sang istri.

Dokter tua itu tersenyum, meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Yunho, "Selamat, istri anda mengandung janin berumur 5 minggu"

Yunho terdiam, wajahnya shock dan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Istrinya hamil? Anaknya?

"Ah-haha, hamil?" Yunho tersenyum. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Istri anda sudah sadar dan saya sudah memberitahukan hal itu padanya" Kata Dokter itu lalu menepuk punggung Yunho dan berjalan pergi.

"_Ghamsahamnida_" Yunho membungkuk agak dalam. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua menyambut kehamilan Yeora dengan suka cita, bahkan sang ibu datang langsung dari jepang, tapi sayang lagi-lagi Jaejoong tak bisa ikut karena pekerjaan yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan.

"Ah, kenapa kau tidak bisa datang lagi?" Tanya Yeora pada Jaejoong yang ia telepon.

'_Mianhae, Nunna_. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku, tapi aku sudah menitipkan sweather cantik pada _Oka-san_ untukmu' Jawab Jaejoong. Yeora cemberut mendengar jawaban adik kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu, bukan hadiahmu" Kata Yeora kesal. Jaejoong terkekeh sambil bergumam kata maaf.

**Ceklek..**

Yunho masuk kedalam kamar, membawakan mangkuk berisi sup gingseng buatan ibunya untuk Yeora.

Ia melihat Yeora sedang merajuk dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Pokoknya saat aku melahirkan, kau harus datang kesini. Kalau tidak kita putus hubungan!" Ancam Yeora yang terdengar lucu. Jaejoong tertawa. Kakaknya ini memang selalu begitu ketika merajuk.

Tak berapa lama sambungan telepon terputus, Yeora melempar ponselnya kesebelah.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu?" Tanya Yunho yang dari tadi diam, tak enak mengganggu pembicaraan istrinya.

"Adikku" Jawabnya singkat. Yeora masih kesal dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu berjalan kearah Yeora dan duduk disamping wanita itu, "Habiskan ini" Yunho meletakan nampan diatas kedua paha Yeora.

Wanita itu segera menuruti perkataan Yunho, memakan sup itu meski dengan perlahan.

"Sepertinya ia tak datang juga ke pernikahan kita?" Tanya Yunho kembali membahas tentang Jaejoong. Yeora mengangguk.

"Ia seorang perawat dirumah sakit anak, tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Dan aku kesal karena itu" Jawab Yeora sambil menyeruput supnya.

"Dia tinggal bersama _Umma_ Ayumi kan?"

"Iya. Sejak _Omoni _dan _Aboji _bercerai dan _Omoni_ kembali ke negara asalnya, Jaejoong ikut dengannya"

"Aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya, pasti wajahnya mirip _Umma_ Ayumi" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Memang benar apa yang ia katakan. Selama 3 tahun mengenal Yeori, belum sekalipun bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Jika kau ingin tahu lihat saja wajahku, kira-kira wajah Jaejoong sama denganku. Ya anggap saja aku versi wanita dari Jaejoong. Haha" Kata Yeora sambil tertawa.

"_Mwo_? Jadi kalian kembar?" Tanya Yunho terkejut. Yeora mengangguk sambil menggigit sendok dimulutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa mangkuk kosong ditangannya. Yeora baru saja menghabiskan sup itu sesuai perintahnya. Ia senang mempunyai istri yang penurut.

**Drrt..drrtt..**

Yunho merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, terlihat Id nama dari orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"_Moshi-moshi_" Sapa Yunho. Orang yang meneleponnya terkekeh.

"_Hyung _tak usah menyapa dengan bahasa jepang, kedengarannya lucu"

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Ada apa kau menelepon?"

"Aku sudah di Sydney sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, apa kau tak merindukanku?"

"Tak perlu. Tiap hari juga kau tak ada di sini, jadi aku sudah tak pernah merindukanmu" Jawab Yunho agak ketus.

"Hei, kenapa kau marah padaku? Aku menelepon dari jauh hanya untuk menanyakan kabar kakak ipar yang sedang hamil"

"Kau harus pulang baru aku akan memaafkanmu" Kata Yunho dengan nada mengancam.

"Tidak bisa. 2 bulan lagi aku harus kembali ke jepang, ada seseorang yang menungguku disana"

Yunho mendelik, "Seseorang? Pacarmu ya?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Haha, tentu saja"

"Ternyata Changmin ku sudah dewasa" Ledek Yunho pada sang adik.

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

Sudah keliatankah konfliknya di prolog ini? Benih-benihnya deh XD

Ada yang tahu jalan ceritanya?

Yah gimana ya, ff ini Yunhonya normal *kayaknya* terus kok ada Minjae juga? Biar dong yah, yang penting jj gak kopelan sama yang lain.

Ff ini bukan angst, cuma hurt aja..buat yang gak suka jj jadi pihak yang tersakiti tolong jangan nekat baca, lanjutannya bakal nyesek buat Jaejoong.

Ah iya, ff ini updatenya giliran sama angelos yah. Aku bakal update angelos hari minggu dan untuk selanjutnya aku bakal update kedua ff ini tiap hari minggu, karena mulai minggu depan pekerjaanku double dan bakal jarang update, tapi aku bakal tetap nulis ko. Kedua ff ini bakal selesai akhir tahun ini. InsyaAllah.

Bagi yang suka ayo di follow sama di favorite ceritanya, jadi kalau ada update kalian bisa langsung tahu.

Dan kalau berkenan silahkan review karena itu semangat saya ^_^

See You Next Time~


	2. Chapter 1

**King 2 Hearts**

**Genre :** Drama, Romance, Hurt

**Rating :** T

**Cast : **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Yeora, Shim Changmin and others

**Pairing :** Yun~jae , Min~jae, Yun~ra

**Warning : Ff ini Yunho-nya punya istri, hamil dan cantik. Bagi yang gak suka Yunho pairing cewek tolong jangan maksa buat baca. Itu hanya kebutuhan cerita dan ff ini tetap Yunjae (YAOI).**

Warningnya dibaca dan pahami yah ^_^

**.**

**.**

**King 2 Hearts**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Yunho menikmati peran sebagai seorang suami yang mempunyai istri yang sedang hamil. Ia pun menjalankan dengan baik perannya seperti mengurus rumah, memasak—meskipun ia tak pandai, dan melayani 'nyidam' sang istri.

Yeora sengaja mengerjai suaminya karena Yunho begitu baik. Ia juga bangga pada suaminya itu yang selalu memperhatikan kehamilannya. Ia mendapat banyak perhatian dari orang tua Yunho. Wanita paruh baya itu terlalu antusias dengan kehamilan menantu satu-satunya keluarga Jung yang mana akan menjadi penerus Yunho.

Ia menanyakan berulang kali keadaan Yeora lewat telepon, memperingatkan Yunho agar selalu menjaga istrinya itu. Yunho hanya diam ketika itu, dan ia menjadi iri pada Yeora, kenapa hamil itu begitu menyenangkan? Berdoalah agar Yunho tak ingin hamil juga karena itu akan menggelikan.

"Aku tak mau kau memakai baju yang rapih, Yunho! Bagaimana jika para karyawan menggodamu" Yeora berbicara dengan nada yang meledak-ledak. Saat ini ia sedang duduk diatas sofa di ruang keluarga, dengan sekantung cemilan. Sedang Yunho berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian yang rapih—kemeja biru, dasi hitam dan celana hitam, karena ia harus pergi ke kantor.

Ia melihat pakaiannya, biasa saja, tapi kenapa Yeora memprotesnya.

"Lebih baik kau ganti baju" Suruh Yeora.

"Lalu aku harus pakai apa, _Yeobo_? Hari ini ada rapat dengan dewan direksi dan aku harus rapih" Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang CEO, menuntutnya selalu berpakaian rapih, tapi tampaknya sang istri melupakannya.

Yeora tak berkata, ia hanya menatap tajam yunho.

"Baiklah, _My princess_" Yunho menyerah, tak ada alasan lagi untuknya menolak.

Seperginya Yunho mengganti baju, Yeora tersenyum puas. Suaminya itu memang penurut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bruk..**

Yunho masuk kedalam mobil dengan baju yang sudah di ganti. Kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih, dan celana selutut. Ia seperti seorang pria yang akan bersantai di rumah.

"Kita ada rapat pagi ini, _Hyung_" Kata seseorang disamping Yunho. Yunho menoleh, melihat asistennya yang bernama Jaesuk. Yunho sengaja menelepon asistennya untuk menjemput karena mobilnya sedang di _service_.

"Hahh, ini ulah istriku yang sedang hamil. Aku akan menggantinya setelah tiba di kantor" Yunho menunjukkan tas kerjanya yang berisi baju kerja.

"Haha, itu pengorbanan seorang suami, _Hyung_"

"Ya, dan aku tak pernah menyesal" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa, bekerja hingga tengah malam. Meski lelah tapi melihat wajah anak-anak itu membuat ia senang.

Ini sudah bulan ketiga Changmin pergi ke sydney. Pria itu sering menghubunginya. Hubungan mereka berkembang tiap harinya membuat Jaejoong semakin nyaman. Changmin adalah tipe pria yang perhatian terhadap kekasihnya dan ia selalu mengirim pesan pada Jaejoong atau menghubunginya sesekali.

Seperti sekarang, Jaejoong yang baru saja mendapat makan siangnya mendapat telepon dari Changmin.

"Kau sudah makan, Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya membuka bento-nya.

"Disini sudah malam, _Chagya_" Jawab Changmin yang sedang duduk nyaman diatas ranjangnya, "Lalu kenapa kau selalu menyebut namaku begitu?" Tanya Changmin. Ia cukup kesal dengan panggilan kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong gugup, "Me-memangnya aku harus bagaimana?"

"Carilah panggilan yang manis untuk kekasihmu ini"

Jaejoong diam, ia tidak tahu harus memanggil kekasihnya apa. Changmin adalah kekasih pertamanya dan ia tak punya pengalaman tentang panggilan kesayangan.

"A-aku tak punya ide" Jawab Jaejoong jujur. Changmin menghela nafas ditempatnya.

"Baiklah, panggil aku _Baby_" Putus Changmin. Itu panggilan umum yang sering dipakai sepasang kekasih, tapi ia rasa akan berbeda jika Jaejoong yang mengucapkannya.

"_Baby_?" Ulang Jaejoong.

"Yap, panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin. Senyum dibibirnya semakin lebar. Jaejoong tak punya pilihan lain dan ia pun tak mau berdebat dengan Changmin.

"Iya.."

Jaejoong mulai memakan bentonya, "Aku makan, Chang...eh _Baby_" Katanya agak salah.

Changmin terkekeh, kekasihnya ini begitu lucu, "Iya, _Chagya_. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya. _Saranghae_"

**Tutt..tutt..tutt**

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, sambungan telepon ditutup dengan cepat oleh Changmin. Ia pun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeora memanfaatkan kehamilannya dengan baik, termasuk menelepon Yunho saat rapat hanya untuk dibelikan pizza. Sang suami hanya bisa memijat kening karena kelakuan istrinya itu. Tiap kali Yunho akan menolak, Yeora langsung mengelus perutnya yang baru sedikit menyembul.

'Ini demi anakmu' Katanya. Yunho tak bisa menolak jika Yeora sudah menyebut kata itu.

Jaesuk tertawa melihat bosnya itu berwajah kusam. Ia tidak pernah melihat Yunho dalam keadaan itu. Jiwa pemimpin yang baik, menguarkan sebuah aura yang sangat tajam. Yunho tipe orang seperti itu, ketika didepan para karyawannya, ia memperlihatkan wajah tegas, tapi jika dibelakang mereka dan hanya ada Jaesuk yang bersamanya, Yunho baru menunjukkan wajah santainya.

"Hampir saja kontrak itu batal, wanita hamil memang menyebalkan" Gerutu Yunho. Ia kini duduk dikursinya, bersandar sambil memutar-mutarnya.

"Tapi kau mencintai wanita hamil itu kan?" Goda Jaesuk. Yunho tersenyum lalu meninju pelan perut Jaesuk yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tentu saja, dia istriku" Katanya bangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeora sudah menghabiskan 2 kotak pizza seorang diri, sambil menonton kartun favoritenya. Ia tertawa dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan italia itu, sampai terbatuk-batuk.

Saat ingin meraih gelas diatas meja, perutnya terasa sakit. Ia mengerang karena perutnya terasa diremas dengan kuat.

"To-tolong.." Suaranya mengecil dan tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Ibu Yunho pulang sejak kemarin dan dirumah, Yeora hanya bersama dengan seorang pembantu.

Wanita itu ingin berjalan tapi sebelum melangkah, kakinya tersangkut kaki meja membuat ia terjatuh.

"To-tolong uugh..."

Yeora merasakan perutnya bertambah sakit dan kakinya terasa basah, ia pun melihat kearah bawah dan meringis ketika menemukan banyak genangan darah.

"Akh..Y-Yunho.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Takk..**

Pulpen yang Yunho pegang jatuh keatas meja. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia remas rambutnya agar rasa sakit itu menghilang, tapi pandangannya semakin kabur dan hanya melihat Jaesuk yang baru masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan wajah lemah.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa?" Nada panik terdengar dari suara Jaesuk.

Yunho menggeleng, "Ambilkan aku obat sakit kepala" Suruh Yunho. Ia hanya menutup matanya sambil memijat tulang hidungnya.

Tak berapa lama Jaesuk masuk dengan tergesa, menyodorkan sebuah obat pada Yunho. Yunho meminum obat itu dengan cepat lalu bersandar pada kursinya.

Jaesuk khawatir melihat wajah pucat bosnya, padahal sebelumnya ia dalam keadaan sehat.

Saat sedang dalam masa tenangnya, ponsel Yunho berdering diatas meja. Yunho hanya melihat ponsel itu dari jauh sedang Jaesuk melihat id dilayar ponsel bosnya.

"Dari rumahmu, _Hyung_" Kata Jaesuk. Ponsel itu ia berikan pada Yunho.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Yunho menjawab telepon itu dengan malas.

"_**MWOYA?**_" Ekspresi Yunho berubah panik. Ia baru mendengar sesuatu yang membuat ia tidak mampu berfikir jernih.

**Prak..**

Yunho langsung memutuskan sambungan ponsel itu dan beralih pada Jaesuk.

"Kita kerumah sakit!" Suruh Yunho yang langsung pergi meninggalkan asistennya itu. Jaesuk yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya menuruti perkataan bosnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho datang tepat setelah Yeora keluar dari ruang operasi, ia melihat ranjang istrinya didorong oleh 2 pria.

"_Yeobo_..." Yunho ingin mengejar istrinya tapi sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Yunho yang masih panik menoleh. Seseorang berpakaian hijau berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa anda suami pasien?" Tanya pria yang ternyata dokter itu. Yunho mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, _Uisa_?" Yunho bertanya dengan menuntut.

Dokter itu menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum cukup tenang. Itu dilakukan agar suami pasiennya itu tidak khawatir.

"Maafkan saya, penanganan untuk istri anda harus cepat jadi kami melakukannya tanpa persetujuan pihak keluarga" Kata Dokter itu. Yunho mendengarkan dengan serius sekaligus tak sabar.

Sekali lagi sang dokter menghela nafas, menatap mata Yunho dengan pandangan bersalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

Yunho membuka pintu kamar rawat Yeora. Pria itu sudah menyuruh Jaesuk kembali kekantor untuk meng_handle_ pekerjaannya. Ia ingin menunggui istrinya. Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ia marah, ia kesal dan ia sedih, tapi tak tahu harus pada siapa.

Seandainya ia tahu Yeora mempunyai alergi terhadap sesuatu, ia tidak akan memberikan itu pada istrinya. Tapi mungkin saja Yeora tak tahu, seperti perkataan dokter setengah jam lalu.

"Saat mengandung, sang ibu bisa saja begitu menyukai sesuatu, tapi tak jarang banyak yang tidak ia sukai karena pengaruhnya akan pada diri juga bayinya. Sedangkan dalam kasus ini, pasien tidak tahu alergi yang terjadi ketika ia mengandung, jadi ketika ada keinginan rasa suka yang ia dapatkan, ia tak sadar jika itu akan membahayakannya" Jelas dokter itu panjang lebar.

"Jadi maafkan saya, istri anda keguguran. Dan yang membuat saya menyesal adalah..."

Yunho menutup matanya saat itu, mencoba kuat dengan kejutan yang akan mengubah semuanya.

"-Rahim istri anda harus kami angkat"

Dan saat itu juga kakinya melemas, hingga tak mampu berdiri.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Yeora, menggusapkannya pada pipinya. Yunho terpejam, ia ingin menangis tapi ia tak punya daya.

"Yeora ah, _m-mianhae_" Gumam Yunho sambil menciumi tangan istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeora hanya memandang kosong kearah jendela kamarnya, diluar sedang turun hujan dan ia sedikit tenang mendengar suara air yang jatuh.

**Ceklek..**

Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya, membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk istrinya. Tapi seketika ia kembali menyesal, melihat wajah bersedih istrinya.

"Ini makananmu, sayang" Kata Yunho sambil meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke nakas samping tempat tidur. Yeora tidak menoleh sedikitpun, sudah 3 hari ia kembali kerumah tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya duduk diatas tempat tidur, bahkan ia tidak bicara pada siapapun.

Yunho khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya itu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Yunho tahu Yeora sedang shock.

Dengan perlahan Yunho duduk ditepi ranjang, menatap sedih kearah Yeora. Wanita itu tampak begitu berantakan, wajahnya kusam dan tak ada wajah berseri yang biasanya Yunho lihat.

"Sayang, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Kembalilah menjadi Yeora yang dulu" Kata Yunho dengan lembut, lagi Yeora tidak bergeming.

Yunho ingin menyentuh wajah wanita itu, tapi menjadi kecewa karena tangannya langsung di tepis.

"Keluar, Yun.." Kata Yeora dengan suara pelan. Yunho tak peduli, ia semakin mendekat.

**Plak..**

"**AKU BILANG KELUAR!**"

Yunho merasakan pipinya perih. Ia menatap sedih kearah Yeora. Wanita itu menangis, menutupi telinganya dengan tangan. Mendengar teriakan Yeora tadi, tak membuat Yunho takut, ia segera memeluk sang istri.

"Aku tak peduli kau memukulku, atau membunuhku. Tapi aku mohon Yeora, kembalilah menjadi gadisku yang dulu" Yunho terus menahan pukulan Yeora dengan terus memeluk wanita itu. Yeora tidak peduli, ia terus meronta. Ia benci pada dirinya, ia marah, ia kesal. Ia merasa tak berguna menjadi seorang wanita, ia telah gagal. Kim Yeora gagal segagal gagalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menutupi tubuh tertidur istrinya dengan selimut, setelah menangis dan tak berhenti meronta, akhirnya Yeora tertidur karena lelah. Yunho memperhatikan wajah pucat istrinya.

"Tidurlah, aku harap saat kau bangun, kau akan kembali menjadi Yeoraku yang manis dan periang" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong telah mendapat kabar kalau kakaknya mengalami keguguran dan rahimnya telah diangkat. Ia jadi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, dan meminta ijin untuk pulang ke seoul selama beberapa hari.

Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan masalah ini. Kakaknya butuh semangat, begitu yang diucapkan ibunya saat memberitahu tentang musibah itu. Jaejoong tahu, betapa berat cobaan yang diterima oleh saudara kembarnya itu. Meski bukan wanita, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan kehilangan anak. Ia bekerja dirumah sakit anak, sering melihat seorang ibu yang menangis tersedu ketika anaknya meninggal karena penyakit.

Meski ia tidak membantu, setidaknya kehadirannya disana akan membuat Yeora sedikit tenang.

"Berapa lama kau berada di seoul, Jejung san?" Tanya seorang perawat bernama Mayumi.

Jaejoong yang sedang menandatangani surat cuti menoleh pada temannya itu, "Aku tidak tahu, Yumi chan. Mungkin 1 minggu, aku mengambil cuti tahunanku"

Mayumi menghela nafas, gadis yang menaruh hati pada Jaejoong itu akan sangat merindukan sang pujaan hati. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yumi, "Aku hanya cuti, bukan _resign_, Yumi chan"

Jaejoong tahu gadis dihadapannya ini menaruh perhatian lebih terhadapnya, tapi Jaejoong yang tidak tertarik pada wanita itu hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. Mayumi adalah gadis yg baik dan manis, akan sangat jahat kalau ia mematahkan hatinya dengan mengatakan, '_Gomen_, Yumi chan. Aku gay' bisa-bisa gadis itu bunuh diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah 1 minggu sejak kepulangan Yeora kerumah. Wanita itu sudah mau makan banyak, dan berbicara meski tak banyak.

Saat ini ia duduk disofa depan televisi, menonton kartun yang sering ia tonton ketika hamil dulu. Kartun berjudul _Marsha and the bear_ itu begitu lucu, tapi bukannya tertawa Yeora malah menangis.

Ibunya yang baru datang dari dapur terkejut melihat anaknya yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Yeora, kau kenapa, nak?" Tanya Ayumi sambil memeluk Yeora dan mengusap airmata putrinya tersebut.

Bukannya menjawab, Yeora malah semakin menangis dipelukan sang ibu.

"_A-aegya_, _Omoni_. Hiks _aegya_-ku hilang hiks hiks"

"Tenanglah, sayang. Semua ini pasti ada jalan keluarnya, kau jangan terus sedih seperti ini" Kata Ayumi menenangkan sang anak.

"Tapi aku gagal, _Omoni_. Aku gagal sebagai seorang wanita, aku malu, malu pada Yunho hiks" Yeora semakin kencang menangis. Ibunya hanya bisa diam, sebagai seorang wanita ia bisa mengerti perasaan putri tunggalnya itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana selanjutnya kehidupan pernikahan anaknya, tanpa seorang anak tidak mungkin mereka bisa bertahan. Ayumi tahu siapa keluarga Jung, meski Yunho bukan anak lelaki satu-satunya tapi orang tua Yunho menginginkan penerus dari pihak anak pertama.

Ditiap lamunannya, Yunho pun memikirkan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin memberatkan istrinya tentang masalah itu, tapi ia sadar yang akan dipermasalahkan orang tuanya adalah anak.

Saat memberitahu tentang keguguran Yeora, kedua orang tuanya menunjukkan tanda kekecewaan, terlebih sang ibu. Ibu Yunho begitu mengharapkan Yeora, ketika mendengar menantunya itu hamil ia begitu senang hingga rela menginap dirumah anaknya hanya untuk mengurusi sang menantu kesayangan. Tapi begitu tahu Yeora keguguran bahkan tak memiliki rahim lagi, harapan wanita tengah baya itu menjadi pudar.

Mr dan Mrs. Jung begitu menginginkan seorang cucu dari Yunho karena nanti anak itu yang akan mewarisi semua kekayaan keluarga Jung, jadi otomatis anak dari Yunho yang dibutuhkan.

_'Kalau Yeora tidak bisa hamil, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi penerusmu, Yun?'_ Tanya ibu Yunho ketika anaknya datang memberitahu.

_'Kami bisa mengangkat anak dari yatim piatu, Omoni'_

_'Apa? Anak yang tidak jelas asal usulnya? Kau ingin mempermalukan keluarga Jung?'_

Saat itu Yunho terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi.

_'Sekarang cuma ada 1 solusi, Yunho'_ Suara ayahnya mulai terdengar, _'Nikahi wanita lain dan miliki anak darinya'_

Yunho memejamkan matanya, kata-kata ayahnya begitu menusuk. Tegakah ia melakukan itu? Bisakah ia meninggalkan Yeora dalam keadaan begitu? Tapi benar kata ibunya, Jung harus punya penerus yang lahir dari darah dagingnya sendiri. Tapi...

Begitu banyak tapi yang berputar diotak Yunho, membuat ia tidak bisa berfikir.

Ia mencintai Yeora, karena itu ia menikahinya. Saat mengucap janji suci pernikahan, ia berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. Sebagai seorang pria sejati ia harus memegang janji itu sampai mati.

"Tidak, aku harus tetap mempertahankan Yeora" Gumam Yunho yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk diruang tunggu bandara, ia sedang menunggu pesawat yang akan membawanya pulang kenegara asalnya. Saat sedang meminum kopi, ponselnya berdering didalam saku celana.

**Changmin's Calling...**

"_Moshi moshi_" Sapa Jaejoong.

"Jejung kun, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Changmin dengan semangat. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku ada dibandara Haneda, akan pulang ke Seoul"

"Hah?" Changmin terdengar kaget. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menjelaskan kalau kepulangannya sangat mendadak. Terjadi musibah pada kakak kandungnya dan ia harus menemui kakaknya itu. Changmin bingung pada awalnya karena ia akan bertemu Jaejoong 2 bulan lagi tapi kalau kekasihnya tak ada di jepang, lalu ia harus mencari di seoul?

"Aku tak pergi selama itu. Aku akan kembali 1 minggu lagi"

"Baiklah, _baby_. _Aishiteru_" Kata Changmin membuat Jaejoong tersipu. Saat _aishiteru_ atau _saranghae_ diucapkan kekasihnya itu, akan terdengar seperti melodi yang sangat indah.

Setelah Changmin memutuskan hubungan telepon, Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia harus menghubungi ibunya tentang kepulangannya.

Jauh di seoul tepatnya dirumah Yunho, semua orang yang ada disana sedang sibuk menghentikan Yeora yang histeris.

Yunho memegangi kedua tangan sang istri, sedang ibu Yeora dan seorang pembantu menahan kedua kaki wanita itu. Apa yang menyebabkannya begitu? Itu semua berawal dari percakapan Yunho dan Ayumi yang didengar langsung oleh Yeora.

_'Maaf, Umma. Ini bukan keputusanku'_ Kata Yunho waktu itu. Ayumi tersenyum, wanita itu paham dengan maksud Yunho.

_'Tak apa jika itu jalan terbaik. Semoga Yeora mengerti'_ Balas Ayumi. Mereka berdua tak tahu jika sejak saat itu Yeora sedang mendengarkan mereka dibalik tembok ruang tamu.

_'Aku mencintai Yeora, Umma. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya'_ Kata Yunho. Yeora tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk kembali seperti Yeora yang dulu.

Tapi perkataan Yunho selanjutnya membuat tubuh wanita itu bergetar, _'Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka benar, aku butuh penerus. Dan jika aku tetap bersama Yeora, selamanya tak akan ada anak diantara kami'_

**Deg**

_'Aku harus menikah dengan wanita lain'_

**Bruk..**

Keduanya menoleh pada suara itu dan seketika mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat Yeora jatuh pingsan.

_'Gawat, Yunho. Yeora pasti mendengar ucapanmu'_ Ayumi khawatir begitu juga dengan Yunho. Tanpa berfikir panjang, pria tampan itu menggendong istrinya kedalam kamar.

Dan ketika bangun, wanita itu begitu histeris.

Jaejoong menelepon disaat yang tak tepat. Ketika ibunya sedang sibuk dengan rontaan sang kakak. Terdengar nada sambung tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Jaejoong menghela nafas pada usahanya menghubungi yang ketiga kali. Mungkin ibunya sedang sibuk hingga tidak bisa mendengar panggilannya.

Kembali pada Yeora, ia terus meronta sambil berkata "Aku bodoh, aku ingin mati!"

Dokter datang setelah dipanggil beberapa menit lalu, siap dengan jarum suntik ditangannya. Dokter muda itu menghampiri Yeora lalu menyuntikkan obat penenang pada tangannya. Selama 2 menit obat itu baru bereaksi membuat wanita itu kembali tertidur.

"Sepertinya istri anda sedang dalam depresi hingga membuat ia histeris seperti itu. Obat penenang itu hanya bereaksi selama 4 jam, setelah itu beri dia obat yang harus ditebus di apotik" Begitu kata dokter itu. Yunho mengerti sambil mengambil resep obat dari dokter itu.

"Kehilangan anak memang membuat semua wanita depresi. Buat ia tenang dan jauhkan semua hal yang akan membangkitkan emosinya" Lanjut dokter itu. Yunho mengangguk. Semua memang salahnya, bicara begitu tanpa memastikan Yeora berada dimana.

"Baiklah, saya pulang dulu"

Setelah mengantar dokter sampai kedepan pintu, Ayumi kembali lagi kekamar anaknya. Dilihat Yunho sudah berada ditepi ranjang, mengelus pipi halus istrinya.

"Yunho, lebih baik kau istirahat. Yeora sudah tenang" Kata Ayumi sambil menyentuh bahu menantunya.

"Aku bodoh, _Umma_. Seandainya aku tidak bicara seperti itu, maka Yeora tak akan seperti ini" Yunho meremas rambutnya.

"Kau tak perlu menyesalinya, Yun. Semua sudah terjadi dan tidak bisa kembali lagi. Aku rasa perlahan Yeora akan mengerti. Ia hanya butuh waktu" Kata Ayumi menasehati. Yunho tersenyum. Andai ibunya pun seperti itu, tidak menyudutkan Yeora, maka hal tadi tidak akan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_3 jam kemudian..._

**Ting Tong Ting Tong..**

Ayumi sedang duduk diruang tamu ketika ada yang menekan bel. Ia pun segera membuka pintunya.

"Ah, Jejung" Serunya. Ia melihat anak keduanya berdiri didepannya. Jaejoong langsung memeluk sang ibu.

"_Oka-chan_, aku tadi menghubungimu tapi tidak kau angkat" Kata Jaejoong setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Wajah Ayumi berubah murung. Jaejoong yang melihat itu menjadi khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Oka-chan_?"

Ayumi terisak, membuat Jaejoong kembali memeluknya. Dalam beberapa detik mereka hanya melakukan itu. Jaejoong menepuk punggung ibunya supaya tenang, itu juga yang dilakukan oleh Ayumi ketika anaknya sedih.

"_Oka-chan _tidak tahu apa salah _nunna_-mu hingga Tuhan memberikan cobaan seperti ini" Kata Ayumi memulai. Jaejoong tahu apa yang membuat ibunya bersedih, "Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu hiks..aku..hiks" Tangis wanita itu semakin kencang. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, mencoba tersenyum lalu menghapus airmata dipipi sang ibu.

"Kau harus tenang, _Oka-chan_. Semua ini pasti ada hikmahnya" Kata Jaejoong menyemangati. Menangis bukan hal yang baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah, dan Jaejoong percaya jika Tuhan punya rencana lain yang lebih indah.

"Siapa yang datang, _Umma_?" Tanya Yunho yang muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Ah.." Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan. Entah apa yang menarik. Meski dalam jarak yang jauh, mereka seolah tertarik oleh mata masing-masing.

_'Dia mirip Yeora'_ Kata Yunho dalam hati, pendapatnya setelah melihat Jaejoong.

_'Dia..tampan'_ Sedang Jaejoong terpesona oleh ketampanan Yunho, yang tidak ia ketahui kalau pria itu adalah kakak iparnya.

"Ah, Yunho. Kenalkan ini Jaejoong, saudara kembar Yeora" Kata Ayumi memperkenalkan. Yunho mendelik terkejut, ternyata mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Dan Jaejoong, kenalkan dia Yunho, kakak iparmu"

"_Mwo_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai, di ff ini aku ingin membuat cerita yang tidak terlalu berat dan mungkin kalian bisa menebak jalan ceritanya. Genre ff ini bukan angst, hanya hurt saja, karena tidak ada penyiksaan secara fisik yang menyebabkan kesedihan para karakter.

Kalian pernah dengar istilah 'turun ranjang?' nah begitulah ff ini ^_^

Ditunggu review kalian jika tertarik ^^


End file.
